


Окончились турниры поцелуев

by MilvaBarring



Category: Henry IV - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Кэт вышла замуж за неисправимого болтуна. И это не единственная трудность, с которой она столкнулась, когда стала называться леди Перси.





	Окончились турниры поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And to Tilt with Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33077) by [Karabair (likeadeuce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/Karabair). 



_«Окончились турниры поцелуев,  
И в куклы стало некогда играть»._

**(У.Шекспир «Генрих IV»,  
** в пер. Б.Л. Пастернака)  


Путем долгой и утомительной практики Кэт Перси научилась различать, когда не следует мешать мужниным словоизлияниям, когда желательно попросту заткнуть ему рот, а когда есть смысл направить его энергию в более продуктивное русло. Поэтому, когда Перси, стоя перед зеркалом и изучая покрой собственного камзола, принялся разглагольствовать о принце Уэльском, Кэт решила дать ему наговориться всласть.

— Ты, должно быть, очень удивишься, Кэт, — заявил Перси своему отражению, — но когда-то Хэла считали очень многообещающим молодым человеком.

— И с чего бы мне этому удивляться, Гарри? — Кэт произнесла имя мужа с такой же интонацией, с которой тот произносил ее имя — так, что звучало оно почти ругательством. Она направилась к нему через спальню неторопливым шагом, развернув плечи, как учила ее мать — чтобы подчеркнуть красивый вырез вечернего платья. Перси мог бы видеть ее в зеркале. Если бы, конечно, удосужился взглянуть.

— Это должно было тебя удивить, потому что сейчас он превратился в совершеннейшего бездельника. Я знавал его, еще когда мы были мальчишками, он тогда для всех был стариной Гарри Монмутом и мог запрыгнуть на скачущую лошадь не хуже любого другого парня. — Перси подергал воротник, который сидел на его шее просто очаровательно, но явно не так, как хотелось бы. — Чертова штука, — буркнул Перси, развернулся на каблуках и направился прямиком к Кэт.

— Я поправлю. — Кэт притворилась, будто поправляет воротник, хотя на самом деле поправлять там было нечего. Когда Перси снова повернулся к зеркалу, недовольное выражение сползло с его лица, и Кэт, заметив это, предложила: — Могу и волосы поправить, если хочешь.

Возле его левого уха был завиток, который ну никак не хотел лежать ровно и выглядел, по мнению Кэт, очень соблазнительно, но если бы у Перси возникло желание его пригладить, то это заняло бы еще минут десять, не меньше. Впрочем, Кэт понимала, что ее мужем двигало не тщеславие, а почти маниакальное стремление контролировать все, что только возможно, и это стремление возрастало пропорционально масштабу событий, разворачивающихся за пределами зеркального отражения и не поддающихся контролю.

Он, нахмурившись, осмотрел себя в зеркале, послюнявил пальцы и провел ими по волосам. Результатом стал хаос, возникший на месте былого порядка (впрочем, Кэт и его считала соблазнительным). Перси выругался, развернулся обратно к жене и возмущенно спросил:

— А какого дьявола мы вообще заговорили о Гарри Монмуте?

Кэт взяла в ладони его лицо, наклонила к себе и поцеловала в лоб.

— Мы не разговариваем о принце Хэле. Мы упомянули о нем по той же самой причине, по которой ты упоминаешь все подряд. Просто потому что это пришло тебе в голову. И хотя все остальные придворные джентльмены держат свои мысли при себе и тщательно отмеряют каждое слово, что у моего Гарри на уме, — свои следующие слова она подчеркнула игривым похлопыванием по его свежевыбритым щекам, — то… и… на… языке.

Перси слегка отстранился, взглянул ей в глаза, открыл было рот, закрыл и открыл снова, словно пытаясь доказать свое умение держать язык за зубами. Это было совсем ни к чему, потому что Кэт знала, что иногда он способен и помолчать. Своими действиями он лишь показывал, каких усилий это ему стоило.

— А о Хэле ты подумал потому, — продолжила Кэт, — что сегодня он может появиться на пиру у короля, а скучающие и любопытные придворные только о том и мечтают, чтобы оказаться свидетелями вашей с ним ссоры. И ты пытаешься убедить себя в том, что ссориться с ним не стоит.

— Это моя жена пытается меня убедить, — нахмурившись, возразил Перси, — потому что не верит, что я способен сам о себе позаботиться.

— Твоя жена, — ответила ему Кэт, — не интересуется прошлым Гарри Монмута и, следовательно, ничему в его поведении не удивляется. Чтобы удивляться, ей нужно думать о нем чаще, чем два раза в год. И ты не удивляйся тоже. Рассказы о разврате и пьяных загулах не так уж сильно привлекают женщин, как полагаете вы, мужчины. И еще одно. У твоей Кэт есть свой собственный Гарри, только он ее и заботит, и этих забот ей более чем достаточно. — Она снова обняла его за шею и заставила наклонить голову, но на этот раз так, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись. Первый поцелуй был очень кратким, но затем Перси отстранился, чтобы лучше ее видеть, и (впервые!) его взгляд скользнул по ее груди, корсажу, талии, почти такой же тонкой, как в девичестве, хотя всего лишь два года назад она родила ему сына.

— Может быть, — хрипло пробормотал он, — и у твоего Гарри есть более важные заботы.

— Может. — Кэт пыталась говорить суровым голосом, но смех уже нарастал в ее груди, пока Перси поглаживал ее бока, а его поцелуи становились все крепче. «И стоило заботиться о камзоле?» — подумала она. Стоило ли заботиться о воротнике, о непослушных волосах Перси и о собственных юбках с корсажем? Сейчас вся эта одежда будет кучей свалена на полу, а Перси затащит ее в постель. А потом они будут торопливо одевать друг друга и ввалятся с опозданием в пиршественный зал, и воротник Перси останется не застегнутым, а волосы будут торчать в разные стороны. Король Генрих нахмурит брови (впрочем, что в этом нового?), их отцы нахмурятся тоже, потому что хмурится король. Брат Кэт, Эдмунд (ближайший друг Перси) заерзает от волнения, а Хэл… что же подумает Хэл, этот истчипский гуляка?

Впрочем, ей же дела никакого нет до принца Хэла.

Перси прервал поцелуй так резко, что Кэт понадобилось целое мгновение, чтобы это осознать.

— Отложим на потом, — вздохнул он. — Раз уж мы должны появиться на этой ненавистной церемонии, значит, должны.

И он так улыбнулся, что Кэт поняла: он поступает так, потому что уверен, что она именно этого хочет, как будто ей больше нравится придворная жизнь с ее утомительной и пышной суетой, чем ему.

— Ну конечно, — согласилась Кэт, расправляя платье. Потому что попытка Перси следовать ее желаниям заслуживала поощрения, даже если он и неправильно их понимал. Кроме того, Перси был прав, и какие бы фантазии ни возникали у Кэт, они оба должны были предстать при дворе вовремя и в лучшем виде. — Но, прошу тебя, Гарри, постарайся не задевать Хэла. Все знают, насколько ты его превосходишь, и очень неловко получится, если ты убьешь наследника престола у всех на виду.

— А кто его знает, — отмахнулся Перси. — Сейчас у Хэла и его отца такие отношения, что король, пожалуй, еще и герцогством меня наградит.

— Лучше не рисковать. — Кэт подарила мужу очередной поцелуй. Как приятно было сознавать, что он ждет этой ночи с не меньшим нетерпением, чем она.

* * *

 

Что бы ни происходило между ними, Кэт всегда прекрасно знала, за какого человека согласилась выйти замуж. Сколько она себя помнила, Гарри Перси был участником игр ее старшего брата, одним из тех мальчишек, которые начинают рубиться на деревянных мечах и играть в лошадки, сразу как научатся ходить. Ее знакомство с Перси состоялось так: из-за угла выскочил мальчик, врезался прямо в нее и, прежде чем снова удрать, оттарабанил какое-то длинное и совершенно невнятное извинение. Кэт не встречала в своей жизни человека, который болтал бы быстрее, чем он — и от этой привычки Гарри Перси так и не избавился. А еще он быстрее всех бегал, лучше всех ездил верхом, обучал самых лучших собак, был на голову выше остальных и побеждал любого из соперников по играм с необыкновенной легкостью.

Когда они стали подростками, и мальчишки получили настоящие мечи, их игры из более-менее невинных забав превратились в более-менее организованные попытки привлечь внимание женского пола. Молодые люди начали посвящать свои подвиги девушкам, которые им нравились, и Кэт видела, как ее сестры и кузины одна за другой поддаются этой очевидной лести. Она не поддалась. Впрочем, нашлась всего пара парней, которые пытались в лучших традициях куртуазной любви посвящать свои деяния Кэтрин Мортимер, да еще один спел (очень плохо) балладу, восхвалявшую ее красоту.

Как Кэт и рассчитывала, ее ледяные улыбки и скупые слова благодарности пресекли все повторные поползновения, и остальные девушки даже начали поддразнивать ее вопросами о том, зачем она вообще удосуживается наблюдать за юношескими забавами. Кэт только улыбалась в ответ, заметив мысленно, что Перси никому не посвящал свои неизбежные победы и совершал все подвиги во славу собственного имени. Кроме единственного турнира, после которого его прозвали Хотспуром, «Горячей шпорой», за исключительный талант наездника, а вовсе не за бешеный нрав, как утверждали некоторые сплетники. В тот раз он, по настоянию Эдмунда, отметившего серьезность момента, посвятил свой триумф любимому коню. Кэт, услышав это, смеялась до колик.

Но смеялась она в своих покоях, где никто не мог ее услышать.

Кэт никогда бы не призналась, что ее любовь к турнирам завязана на единственного мужчину, которого, похоже, совершенно не заботило женское внимание. Во-первых, потому что это никого, кроме нее, не касалось. А во-вторых, и эта причина была основной, Кэт понимала, что выставление сердечных чувств напоказ ничего не изменит. Она видела слишком многих молоденьких дурочек, которые мечтали о прекрасных рыцарях и выходили замуж за стариков. Она становилась свидетельницей их слез и страданий и даже утешала их время от времени, каждый раз мысленно напоминая себе, что не стоит мечтать о несбыточном. Она собиралась поступить так, как потребует долг перед отцом и семьей, не устраивать истерик и уж конечно не рыдать в объятиях младшей подружки из-за того, что у человека, с которым ее обручили, (и не простого человека, а вельможи, способного обеспечить своей жене и детям прекрасное будущее) слишком толстый живот или седая борода.

Кэт не питала иллюзий по поводу будущего брака, она оставалась реалисткой и гордилась этим. Хотя, конечно, ее перспективы были весьма неплохими. Она была внучкой Лионеля Антверпенского и сестрой Эдмунда Мортимера, который во времена царствования Ричарда II считался, за неимением прямых потомков, самым вероятным кандидатом на престол, так что родственные связи у нее были прекрасные. Яркой красотой она не отличалась, но следила за своей внешностью и считалась достаточно миловидной. Она выросла здоровой и бойкой девушкой, а ее мать сумела произвести на свет целый выводок детишек (в том числе таких прекрасных сыновей, как Эдмунд), не утратив ни здоровья, ни красоты. Все это очень ценилось в женщине, и хотя Кэт была известна своей склонностью высказываться начистоту, она верила, что окружающие считают это скорее признаком сильного характера, чем своеволия, и что такая репутация поможет ей отпугивать слишком настойчивых ухажеров. Все это и учитывала Кэт Мортимер, когда задумывалась о грядущем браке. И уж конечно, ей хватало ума не мечтать о любви.

Поэтому на пороге своего шестнадцатилетия Кэт испытала настоящее потрясение (и тайный прилив радости), услышав при дворе сплетню о том, что отец пытается сосватать ее с Гарри Перси. Все договоренности были уже заключены, когда старый граф решился наконец рассказать дочери эту новость.

— Как вам будет угодно, мой господин, — ответила Кэт с таким почтением, что отец повторил свое сообщение несколько раз, чтобы убедиться наверняка, что она действительно так легко согласилась.

Свой восторг она смогла выразить, только оказавшись наедине в собственной спальне. Случилось чудо, в которое невозможно поверить: Кэт настолько свыклась с мыслью, что ее выдадут за какого-нибудь невзрачного незнакомца, что мысль о браке с юношей, которого она знала… с юношей, который тайно нравился ей больше всех остальных, казалась чем-то невероятным. Но все-таки… кому-то ведь удается выходить замуж за красивых молодых людей. Почему бы не ей, не Кэт Мортимер? Запершись в своих покоях, она даже позволила себе запеть от счастья; но если бы кто-нибудь это услышал, Кэт до последнего бы настаивала, что ему померещилось.

Период радостного предвкушения неизбежно сменился суровой реальностью, включающей в себя утомительное путешествие в Нортумберленд — в замок будущего свекра. В этом было что-то странное, ведь с семейством Перси Кэт познакомилась в Лондоне, где провела большую часть жизни. Гарри Перси покинул двор несколько лет назад, чтобы участвовать в какой-то военной кампании, о которой Кэт не знала ничего. Если не считать войны в Ирландии, куда он, по всей видимости, не попал, потому что находился где-то на севере Англии, во время царствования Ричарда войн было мало. Кэт слышала жалобы родственников на то, что король зря разбрасывается золотом в годы мира, вместо того чтобы тратить его на военные походы, но что в этом плохого, Кэт тоже не знала.

Позже она поймет всю важность этих клочков информации, но в то время поездка на север казалась ей естественной частью ее новой жизни. Она была всего лишь юной девушкой.

После прибытия в дом будущего свекра у Кэт оставалось совсем мало времени на подготовку к встрече с женихом, но подготовилась она со всей возможной тщательностью. Пощипав щеки и осмотрев себя в зеркале, Кэт решила, что выглядит на удивление хорошо. Несмотря на усталость с дороги, сияние молодой любви превратило ее из «достаточно миловидной» в настоящую красавицу.

Зато облик Перси превзошел все ее ожидания. Ему сравнялось двадцать лет, и он стал на несколько дюймов выше и гораздо мускулистей юноши, которого она помнила. Нарядная одежда сидела на нем прекрасно, хотя, судя по скованности его движений, была чуть маловата. Но даже эта скованность ему шла, и Кэт уже готова была пасть в его объятия.

Но тут Перси открыл рот.

— Ты, Кэт, сама знаешь, что наши отцы уже между собой договорились, — полился почти неразборчивый и очень быстрый поток слов. — И я так понял, что твой папа тоже тебе все сказал. Так что все улажено, ты девушка разумная, и все считают, что мы отлично друг другу подходим, так что как только ты будешь готова, мы сразу поженимся. Согласна?

Кэт уставилась на него, внезапно вспомнив десятилетнего мальчика, который врезался в нее, а потом торопливо бубнил извинения. Сейчас Перси выглядел еще более смущенным, наверное, потому, что на этот раз скрыться бегством ему бы уже не удалось.

В детстве все это казалось ужасно милым. Ну а теперь… не для того Кэт ехала через всю страну и надела свое лучшее платье… и не для того позволила себе поверить в собственное счастье, чтобы увидеть, как так называемый джентльмен ведет себя, словно чумазый мальчишка.

— Что ты такое говоришь?

Он опустил глаза и почесал в затылке.

— Разве твой папа тебе не сказал?

— Да! — Кэт топнула ногой. — Сказал, конечно. А ты думал, я проехала верхом через все это чертово королевство, чтобы денек тут у вас погостить?

Перси сделал круглые глаза, когда Кэт чертыхнулась, но ей было не того: уж слишком она была зла.

— Так ты не хочешь замуж за меня?

— Я еще не решила. А ты не хочешь попросить моей руки как следует?

— Проклятие! — Перси развернулся и ткнул кулаком в стену, которая как назло оказалась каменной и очень твердой. К его чести, он почти не вскрикнул, а только поморщился и потер пальцы.

Кэт подавила инстинктивное желание взглянуть на ушиб. У нее было предчувствие, что ей еще не раз придется возиться с его болячками, в которых сам же он и будет виноват.

Встряхнув кистью, Перси сказал:

— Я же говорил Эдмунду, что тебе захочется услышать от меня дурацкий сонет. А он поклялся, что его сестра для этого слишком умна.

— Я для этого слишком умна. Слава богу, мне не нужно притворяться, будто я обожаю поэзию. Но если ты действительно собираешься на мне жениться, я бы хотела, чтобы ты сделал мне предложение.

— Но я же только что его сделал!

Кэт решила опустить вопрос о том, что именно из всех произнесенных им в запале слов можно считать предложением.

— Ты мог хотя бы притвориться, что это касается нас с тобой, а не только наших отцов.

Перси надолго утратил дар речи — ну, может, и не совсем надолго, но для него это была целая вечность.

— Я не… — наконец начал он. — Я понятия не имею, что нужно сказать. Я не привык разговаривать с женщинами.

Кэт была так же сильно ошеломлена его очевидной искренностью и смиренным видом. «Для тебя это слишком сложно, — подумала она. — А ты не привык заниматься тем, что для тебя сложно. Потому что, наверное, таких занятий не так уж и много».

Она шагнула к нему и, постаравшись, чтобы ее голос звучал как можно нежнее, сказала:

— Я не просто женщина, Гарри. Я Кэт. Попытайся говорить со мной как с человеком. Как если бы ты разговаривал с моим братом.

— Но я же не никогда не пробовал жениться на твоем брате.

— Тогда представь, что ты мне лошадь продаешь, — рявкнула Кэт.

— Я и лошадей твоему брату не продавал. Не хочу обидеть Мортимеров, но из всех моих знакомых Эдмунд хуже всех ездит верхом!

— Гарри! Мы не о лошадях говорим!

— Ой. — Он вскинул голову, а потом со все еще угрюмым видом произнес: — Я хочу жениться на тебе, Кэт.

— Почему?

— Мне нужно что-то выдумать?

— Отвечай честно, Гарри. Скажи правду и посрами дьявола.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать, почему я делаю тебе предложение? — Похоже, от этого вопроса ему стало не по себе, да и Кэт сама удивлялась, что его задала. Наверное, она не стала бы спрашивать, если бы знала заранее, какой получит ответ. Но Перси попытался ответить: — Сейчас подходящее время для этого. Пока мы не выступили… ну, то есть, потому что так все складывается. Самое время жениться для такого человека, как я. И, главное, Эдмунд говорит, что ты разумная девушка и все поймешь. И если мы с тобой… это будет означать, что твой отец моему доверяет.

— Я все еще хочу услышать, какое это имеет отношение ко мне. Не эти же два старых графа в постель друг с другом улягутся…

Перси снова округлил глаза, как и в тот раз, когда Кэт чертыхнулась. То ли он был уверен, что она никакого понятия не имеет о физической стороне супружества, то ли вообще об этом не задумывался, пока речь не зашла.

— Ты очень красивая, — буркнул он и скользнул взглядом по ее фигуре, как будто только сейчас получил разрешение это сделать.

— Мог бы и раньше мне это сказать.

Неожиданно Кэт почувствовала на себе его взгляд как-то особенно остро, и впервые за все время их знакомства Перси заговорил медленно и разборчиво:

— Я думал, ты знаешь.

Кэт поняла, что краснеет. Перси улыбнулся.

— Меня это даже начало забавлять, — сказал он, взял ее за руку так, что их пальцы переплелись, и притянул к себе. Они немного постояли молча, словно пытаясь осознать, на что соглашаются, а потом Перси повторил: — Ты очень красивая.

— Да, — сказала Кэт, и оба понимали, на какой вопрос (пусть даже до сих пор не заданный) она ответила.

Когда они, рука в руке, вышли из комнаты, Кэт заметила в глазах их отцов облегчение. Сначала она подумала, что те слышали повышенные голоса и решили, что она ответила отказом. Но потом старый Перси сказал: «Я так и знал, что все пройдет прекрасно», и Кэт поняла, что на самом деле он совершенно не был в этом уверен, и тогда ей впервые пришла в голову мысль, что не она одна считает Гарри Перси сложным человеком.

И еще. Кэт была не из тех людей, которые жалеют о принятых решениях. А после того, как она чуть ли не силой вырвала брачное предложение у единственного мужчины, за которого мечтала выйти замуж, ей начало казаться, что это решение принадлежало только ей и больше никому.

К счастью, помолвка была короткой, буквально в несколько недель, но, как Кэт узнала позже, такой недолгий срок был вынужденной необходимостью. Церемонию назначили на вторую половину дня, и это вызвало множество шуток о том, что шпора у Гарри горячая, а фитиль короткий. Кэт понимала, что, по всеобщему мнению, невеста не должна даже догадываться о смысле подобных намеков, но как практичный человек она не могла встретить первую брачную ночь неподготовленной. Несомненно, Перси рассчитывал найти в своей постели девственницу, и Кэт ею была, но вряд ли бы ему понравилась смущенная, невежественная простушка. Поэтому Кэт выжала из своих старших кузин столько информации, сколько смогла, и в первую очередь обращалась к тем из них, которые явно наслаждались и обществом своих мужей, и выполнением супружеских обязанностей. Она никогда не призналась бы в этом вслух, потому что это никого и не касалось, но Кэт была уверена, что дожидалась первой брачной ночи с не меньшим предвкушением, чем жених.

Фитиль у Гарри Перси оказался вовсе не коротким. В спальне он никуда не торопился и, несмотря на всю свою силу, отчаянно пытался доставить Кэт удовольствие, замечал, что ей нравится, и был готов повторять это снова и снова. Несмотря на усталость и небольшую боль, к концу ночи Кэт лежала в его объятиях совершенно счастливая.

— Ты и в самом деле хорош во всем, — сказала она.

— Если не считать проклятой поэзии, — пробормотал Перси почти неразборчиво — не потому, что опять тараторил, а потому что посасывал мочку ее уха.

— Это не считается, — заверила его Кэт, отстраняясь со смехом.

— Слава богу, — согласился Перси и вздохнул: — Мне даже почти жаль, что медовый месяц так скоро закончится.

Кэт села и уставилась на него.

— Как — скоро? Почему?

— Никто ничего точно не говорит… Я не политик, Кэт, но я же видел, как они шептались. Наша свадьба означает, что твой отец поддерживает моего отца, а вместе они поддерживают Болингброка.

— В чем Болингброка поддерживают?

— Слушай, Кэт, я и так слишком много сказал. И я сам мало что знаю. Забудь. Может, лучше?.. — И он принялся целовать ее грудь.

Кэт просунула руку под его подбородком, схватила за кадык и заставила убрать голову.

— Ты расскажешь мне все, о чем только что говорил, — заявила она, — и если то, что я держу тебя за горло, не поможет, я перейду к более нежным местам. Посмотрим, как ты тогда запоешь.

— Ладно, ладно!

Откашлявшись, Перси окинул Кэт таким взглядом, что стало ясно: больше он не будет считать ее слишком уж безобидной. А потом он оказал ответную «любезность», просветив ее в вопросах политики. Это был краткий рассказ, пересыпанный ругательствами, отклонениями от темы и пробелами, поскольку Перси имел свойство очень мало внимания уделять тому, что не касалось его напрямую. И все же Кэт узнала о группировках и конфликтах в королевстве гораздо больше, чем рассчитывала. Она узнала, что король Ричард, которого ее учили почитать как божьего помазанника, стоял на одной стороне в нынешнем конфликте, а ее отец, брат и новоиспеченный муж — на другой. Кэт навсегда запомнила, что в свою брачную ночь лишилась невинности вовсе не в том смысле, который обычно связывают с постелью.

Кэт слушала, не задавая вопросов, пока Перси не умолк, чтобы перевести дыхание, и пока она сама не поняла, что больше не может сдерживаться.

— Ты боишься, что будет война?

— Нет! — ответил Перси так уверенно, что Кэт даже успела вздохнуть с облегчением, прежде чем он продолжил: — Этого я не боюсь. Я — Перси, и я боюсь только того, что на мою долю не хватит войны, в которой я мог бы себя проявить. Что делать в мире без войны такому человеку, как я?

Причина в усталости — Кэт была в этом уверена. Причина в том, что у нее не оставалось сил, и акт любви пробудил в ней какое-то непривычное настроение. Она часто встречала женщин, которые использовали слезы как оружие против мужчин, и всегда презирала такие уловки. Но сейчас тело Кэт пошло наперекор ее желаниям, и она разрыдалась.

— Кэт! — В голосе Перси звучала искренняя тревога. — Кэт, я не хотел… прости. Я сам не понимал, что говорю. Прости. Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать или что сказать… прости. — Он поглаживал ее волосы и целовал щеки, но она плакала все сильнее.

Кэт так и не узнала, кто из них в ту ночь заснул первым.

* * *

 

Конечно, Перси получил свою войну. Уже через считанные недели он вместе с дядей и отцом отправился захватывать корону для Генриха Болингброка. Кэт не могла еще знать наверняка, забеременела она или нет, но все равно сказала Перси, что носит его ребенка.

Он вскрикнул от радости, поднял Кэт на руки и закружил так, что ее затошнило, и вот тогда она сама поверила, что ее догадка верна. Наверное, не стоило говорить об этом перед самым отъездом, потому что он тут же развернулся и помчался похваляться перед приятелями, обмениваясь с ними тычками и, как Кэт была уверена, вульгарными шуточками о ее плодовитости.

Но потом он снова подбежал к ней, обнял за плечи и тихо зашептал на ухо:

— Это отличная новость, Кэт. Это самое лучшее. Это прекрасно, — бормотал он, а она захихикала, потому что звучало все это так, будто Кэт сделала все сама без его участия.

— Ты тоже немножко помог.

— Надеюсь, что да. — Перси погладил ее по щеке и усмехнулся: — Веди себя хорошо, пока меня не будет. И еще. Я серьезно говорю… — Он опустил руку и прикоснулся к ее животу. — Это замечательно. Это очень важно для семьи. И это станет тебе утешением, если я не вернусь.

Кэт схватила его за запястье и со злостью отбросила его руку от своего живота.

— Ты сумасшедший, Гарри! Ты только о войне и думаешь. — Она снова почувствовала, как слезы жгут глаза. — Ты станешь отцом, идиот. И это — твоя причина, чтобы вернуться. А вовсе не будущее утешение для твоей вдовы.

— Кэт! Ты же знала, когда выходила за меня замуж…

— Ой, давай не будем о том, что я знала.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я не уезжал?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поклялся, что вернешься.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу в этом поклясться.

— Тогда я тебя ненавижу.

Перси опустил руки и отвернулся.

— Коня! — крикнул он.

Он так бы и ушел, ничего не добавив. В этом Кэт была уверена. Но она побежала за ним и крепко-крепко обняла.

— Ты только вернись, — сказала она.

На этот раз он даже не пытался отвечать.

* * *

 

Кэт родила в Нортумберленде, пока Гарри Перси выигрывал свою войну.

Ее сын (которого тоже назвали Гарри) родился здоровым и крепким. Кэт помогали лучшие няньки, и она была окружена неусыпными заботами матери и свекрови. Она очень ценила их поддержку, ценила поддержку всех жен и матерей, сестер и дочерей из группировки Болингброка. Ее только одно стало смущать со временем: как мало они могли рассказать ей о ходе войны. До родов Кэт казалось, что ее оберегают от новостей из беспокойства за ее здоровье. Но, родив и оказавшись в окружении таких же молодых мам, она обнаружила, что они не говорят о войне даже между собой.

— Никто ничего и не знает, — вздохнула леди Вустер, баюкая собственного младенца. Ровесница Кэт, она стала второй женой дяди Перси и вместе со статусом замужней женщины приобрела графский титул. Кэт считала ее подругой, хотя и находила раздражающей ее манеру задирать нос перед людьми, которые совсем недавно были ей ровней. — Мы так же, как и ты, беспокоимся о наших мужчинах, но если появятся действительно важные новости, нам сообщат.

После брачной ночи у Кэт сложилось определенное впечатление о том, насколько охотно мужчины готовы делиться с женщинами важной информацией. Но ей пришлось смириться с неведением и посвящать досуг музыке (она играла на арфе не слишком умело, но это помогало убить время), молитвам и ребенку. Он был очаровательным малышом. Кэт относилась к материнству как к благу и как к призванию. Она видела черты Перси на лице своего сына.

Изредка ее посещали крамольные мысли о том, что это крохотное, бессловесное, лопочущее создание служит очень слабым утешением в разлуке с мужем. Даже став матерью и женой, Кэт где-то в глубине души чувствовала себя все той же влюбленной девушкой и была еще не готова оставить эту девушку в прошлом.

Но наконец пришли и хорошие новости. Война закончилась, Ричарда свергли и семейство Перси вознеслось выше всех остальных благодаря поддержке, оказанной Генриху Болингброку на пути к трону. Женщины смогли вернуться в Лондон, и к их прибытию уже ходили слухи о смерти Ричарда. Это поумерило всеобщую радость, но трудно сохранять на лице скорбное выражение, когда встречаешь любимого мужа.

Кэт положила маленького Гарри на руки отцу. Радость Перси была такой бурной и непритворной, что Кэт решила простить ему прощальный разговор об «утешении».

— Мы победили, — сказала она. — Все закончилось.

— Так будем пожинать плоды победы, — ответил Перси.

И так набросился на нее с поцелуями, что чуть не придушил зажатого между ними ребенка.

* * *

 

На самом деле, конечно, ничего не закончилось. Они были частью истории, которая не заканчивается до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не впишет ее в учебник.

Осознание этого факта пришло к ним по-разному. Кэт была готова относиться к мужу как к отважному рыцарю, свершившему в юности множество подвигов, лишь бы только он в будущем никуда от нее не уезжал. Но сам Перси…

Однажды Кэт пошутила, что ему не терпится как можно скорее погибнуть в бою, потому что он хочет узнать, что напишут о нем в исторических книгах. Но Перси воспринял эту шутку так серьезно, что Кэт никогда ее больше не повторяла. Шли месяцы, и он принялся обиженно ворчать о своем участии в войне. Сторонники Ричарда сдались слишком быстро. Не случилось ни одного серьезного сражения. Стрельбы из луков и строительства укреплений было достаточно, а вот возможность прославить в веках имя Перси так за всю войну и не представилась.

Сначала Кэт сочувственно вздыхала в ответ на его жалобы. Сказать по правде, для нее оказалось большим облегчением узнать, что война была не такой уж и страшной, по крайней мере, для ее мужа. Жаль только, что он не удосужился сообщить ей об этом сразу, когда она места себе не находила от тревоги за его жизнь.

Со временем ворчание становилось все громче. Перси куда-то уезжал со своими людьми то на неделю, то на месяц, возвращался с вестями о готовящихся мятежах и дрожью нетерпения, и было заметно, как отчаянно ему хочется, чтобы слухи о новой войне оказались правдивыми.

К вечеру королевского пира Кэт уже начала радоваться, что на этот раз ее единственной причиной для волнения была возможность поединка между Перси и принцем Уэльским.

Но радость оказалась преждевременной. Пир проводился в честь графа Арчибальда Дугласа, шотландца, которого Кэт смутно помнила, как помнила и мужа, и принца Уэльского, в числе товарищей ее брата по детским играм. Причина казалась ей скучной и безобидной, пока Перси не обмолвился по пути в большой зал, что не пройдет и года, как граф Дуглас выступит против королевских войск.

— Как странно, что никто не счел нужным спросить, — сказала Кэт, застыв на месте от такой новости, — зачем королю Генриху приглашать на обед человека, собирающегося с ним воевать?

— Дипломатия, — выплюнул Перси с таким видом, с каким обычно произносят слово «проказа». Но о шотландце он говорил совершенно другим тоном. Для него «Арчи» был прекрасным парнем, и, зная Перси, можно было сделать вывод, что эта похвала наверняка связана с тем, каких граф Дуглас держит лошадей.

— Я никогда не научусь понимать вас, мужчин, — проворчала Кэт.

— Не понимаю, при чем тут мужчины.

— И не поймешь. Мужчины никогда не понимают. Именно это и делает вас мужчинами.

Появление принца Хэла именно в это мгновение оказалось очень даже кстати. По крайней мере, к этой трудности Кэт была готова.

— Ба, да это же лорд Горячая Шпора с севера и леди Пылающая Головня с запада! — воскликнул принц, и, судя по его заплетающемуся языку, он уже приступил к вечерним возлияниям. — Мне, конечно, не стоит надеяться, что вы разговаривали обо мне?

Перси, как и следовало ожидать, сразу же ощетинился.

— Да, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Так значит, вы разговаривали обо мне. Великолепно.

Хэла невозможно было ни с кем спутать и благодаря его королевским регалиям, и благодаря реакции Перси, но Кэт была поражена тому, как сильно он изменился. Он не был при дворе так долго, что сейчас ничем не напоминал того мальчика, которого помнила Кэт, но, честно говоря, до того как внезапное возвышение отца превратило Гарри Монмута в важную персону, Кэт не находила в нем ничего особенно выдающегося. Лицо у него было неприметным; тело, пусть даже стройное и сильное, не могло сравниться с телом Перси, и, по воспоминаниям Кэт, сказать ему обычно было нечего. И уж конечно Кэт не помнила у него этой игривой улыбки, с которой он сейчас смотрел на Перси.

Хэлу стоило бы знать, что игривость не входила в число излюбленных достоинств ее мужа. Перси нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Нет, мы не о тебе разговаривали.

— Ну, разве что в общем смысле, — добавила Кэт. Она ведь в самом деле рассуждала о непостижимости мужчин, а Хэл служил ее словам прекрасным подтверждением.

Перси, похоже, обиделся на ее возражение и решил в качестве отступающего (или наступательного) маневра обратиться к сарказму.

— О да! — воскликнул он. — Все вокруг только и мелют языками о принце Уэльском.

Хэл вскинул брови.

— К несчастью, я не так далеко зашел по пути порока, как ты мог предположить. Если бы все мололи языками обо мне, это было бы большим достижением. Но поскольку моя порочность уравновешивается моей же ленью, честно говоря, не думаю, что смог бы этого добиться. И все же, — добавил он, взглянув на Кэт, — если за дело возьмется такой доблестный человек, как лорд Перси, известный своим рвением… Кто знает, Кэт, как далеко может забраться твой супруг. С таким-то языком.

Последнее слово он подчеркнул, и Кэт хихикнула, прикрывшись ладонью. Перси кинул на нее выразительный взгляд, словно желая напомнить ей, что она леди и не должна даже догадываться о двусмысленности этого замечания.

— Это что, был намек? — раздраженно спросил он у Хэла. Как будто намеки в христианском мире — это единственное, что может оказаться хуже дипломатии.

Хэл призадумался.

— Метонимия, кажется. Или синекдоха. Когда-то я даже помнил, в чем разница между ними, но с тех пор выпил столько, что позабыл все, чему учил меня преподаватель греческого.

— Все это… — начал Перси, но затем оглянулся на Кэт. Его лицо покраснело, и он явно разрывался между желанием продолжить перепалку и необходимостью делать вид, будто его жена слишком уж утонченная леди, чтобы такое выслушивать.

Кэт был не по душе такой поворот событий.

— Не надо лезть в ссору, — сказала она и прикусила язык, сообразив, что сделала бы только хуже, если бы успела добавить: «Ты же обещал».

К счастью, Хэл вклинился в разговор раньше, чем она успела это произнести, и с надеждой в голосе поинтересовался:

— А ты что, побилась об заклад?

— О том, поссоритесь вы или нет? Конечно, нет…

«А жаль, что мне эта идея вовремя не пришла в голову », — подумала она, но чопорно добавила:

— Я леди при дворе его королевского величества. Я не играю в азартные игры.

При этом Кэт кинула на Перси многозначительный взгляд, а тот в ответ скорчил гримасу (он научил ее играть в кости дождливым вечером в Нортумберленде, потому что ему было скучно, а «в отцовском замке и поиграть толком не с кем»), но ее не выдал. И даже как будто начал успокаиваться.

— Это просто, — решительно заявил Хэл. — На деньги не играй. У тебя может возникнуть желание отыграться, но назад ты их, скорее всего, не получишь. Вот так дружеские отношения и разрушаются.

— И браки тоже?

— Игра на деньги между мужем и женой — это худшее, что может быть. Поэтому… — Он наклонился к ней: — Ставь на кон то, что тебе не жалко будет потерять. И спокойно проигрывай.

— О боже. — Кэт провела рукой по краю выреза и снова взглянула на Перси. В Нортумберленде она сильно пристрастилась к игре в кости. У них имелось не так уж много ценных вещей, которые можно поставить на кон, но они тогда только что поженились и придумывали ставки, используя всю свою энергию и воображение. Уж этого у них было в избытке.

Перси отвел взгляд и уставился прямо на Хэла.

— Очаровательные правила, — заметил он. — Я полагаю, точная цитата из учебника Джека Фальстафа.

Казалось, на мгновение Хэл растерялся: похоже, не ожидал, что ему напомнят об источнике его познаний. Он попытался скрыть замешательство, лениво поведя плечами.

— В отличие от преподавателя греческого, толстый Джек учит меня вещам, которые стоит помнить.

— Кто такой Джек Фальстаф? — спросила Кэт.

— Никто, — ответил Перси таким тоном, как будто не он первым назвал это имя.

Хэл снова вскинул брови.

— Кое-кто, — сказал он, — чье имя пользуется такой дурной славой, что порядочным женщинам не позволено даже выслушивать о нем сплетни.

— Запомни, — обратился к нему Перси. — Это моя жена.

Кэт все это уже надоело.

— Не будь таким педантом, Гарри! — одернула она его. Ей казалось, что прозвучит это шутливо, но вышло обидно, и Перси отвернулся. Если бы рядом не было Хэла, Кэт попросила бы прощения.

Вместо этого она взяла его за руку и крепко сжала, надеясь, что он почувствует ее любовь. Потом кивнула Хэлу:

— Не надо ссориться. Я не хочу, чтобы мой муж причинил тебе вред.

— Не бойся, моя госпожа, — ответил Хэл. — К вечеру я собираюсь так напиться, что не смогу поднять меч.

Кэт смерила его взглядом.

— А ты, любовь моя, не вздумай следовать его примеру. — Она понизила голос и прижалась щекой к мужниному плечу, и Хэл, как она и рассчитывала, подался к ней ближе. — Я хочу, чтобы к концу вечера меч моего Гарри остался в боевой готовности.

— Вот бойкая девица, — хмыкнул Хэл. — Сдается мне, она сумела бы постоять за себя в любой из истчипских таверн.

— Моя жена… — У Перси не было меча, но его рука метнулась к поясу.

Кэт прикоснулась к его плечу.

— И уж конечно, не надо ссориться из-за меня. Я сумею защитить свою честь, и к тому же это нарушение условий пари.

— А разве мы заключили пари?

Хэл хлопнул Перси по руке.

— Тебе обязательно надо выпить! Видеть тебя таким растерянным, да к тому же еще и трезвым — это ж просто слезы на глаза наворачиваются. — Он обращался к Перси, но смотрел на Кэт, как будто это было ее решением, и она с радостью его поддержала:

— Хэл, ты составишь ему компанию за ужином? А мне нужно побеседовать с матерью и остальными дамами.

Принц великодушно согласился послужить ее мужу в качестве «компаньона». Перси сделал круглые глаза, но, как Кэт и надеялась, возражать не решился.

Уходя от них, Кэт чувствовала, как две пары глаз буравят ее спину взглядами. Она никогда не умела флиртовать — в юности желания особенного не было, а после замужества ей даже в голову не приходило так себя вести, потому что это могло бы пошатнуть ее влияние на мужа. Но сейчас все изменилось, и на то была причина. Кэт беспокоилась, что он затеет ссору на пиру, и ее тревога усилилась после его такой равнодушной обмолвки о грядущей войне в Шотландии. Но тут появился Хэл, и флирт хоть как-то помог ей отвлечься. Да и Перси вроде перестал лезть в драку. Может быть, они и в самом деле вместе выпьют и поговорят о том, какие они разные. Хоть какая-то перемена.

Ох уж эти мужчины.

А тем временем Кэт могла побеседовать с дамами и попытаться выяснить, слышал ли кто-нибудь о надвигающейся войне. Может, это всего лишь мечты неугомонного вояки, жаждущего славы? Кэт так хотелось это обсудить, но ее мать и тетки только и трещали что о потрясающей фигуре Дугласа и о его экзотическом шотландском наряде, а о готовящемся мятеже никто даже словом не упомянул. Кэт не могла заговорить о нем сама, потому что никогда не знала наверняка, какими сведениями Перси было разрешено с ней делиться. Ей очень не хотелось, чтобы его редкие приступы откровенности сошли на нет. Она предпочитала знать как можно больше о том, где и когда отец ее ребенка рискует сложить голову. Беда лишь в том, что если она сама скажет что-нибудь лишнее, то о болтливом языке Перси узнают, и ему не поздоровится, а Кэт всеми силами стремилась этого избежать – и ради него, и ради самой себя.

Она была уверена, что не единственная оказалась в этом положении: наверняка, есть множество таких же женщин, которые так же беспокоятся о судьбе мужей и сыновей, но не решаются высказать вслух свои страхи. Ее собственная мать, как уяснила себе Кэт после девятнадцати лет банальных фраз о долге перед семьей, никогда не делилась с ней чем-то значительным. Насчет матери Перси, леди Нортумберленд, Кэт не была так уверена, но сегодня обе почтенные дамы говорили исключительно о внуке и пытались выяснить окольными путями, когда же им ждать следующего. Кэт и в лучшие времена не горела желанием рассказывать им о своих супружеских делах, да и что она могла ответить? «Мы трудимся в поте лица, с тех пор как Гарри вернулся из Уэльса, так что рано или поздно все получится»? Сейчас она была не в настроении для таких разговоров. И даже если матери и свекрови что-то известно о грядущей войне, вряд ли они воспринимают эту новость так же, как она. Их мужья участвовали в военных конфликтах и выжили, их сыновья уже взрослые. Конечно, они любят своих мужчин, но благополучный опыт позволяет им утешать себя ложными надеждами, вот только Кэт от этого не легче! Их мужья все время возвращались к ним с победой, и поэтому они поверили, что так будет всегда. Нет, Кэт не собиралась поддаваться этому заблуждению. Всматриваясь в толпу, она думала: «Если я хочу что-то выяснить, мне надо расспросить вдову, а не жену».

Ее взгляд упал на вдовствующую герцогиню Йоркскую. Недавно оплакавшая мужа, она сопровождала своего неженатого сына, бывшего графа Омерля, который теперь получил титул герцога. Этого ее сынишку, если сплетни и Перси не врали, должны были казнить за предательство, но он спасся благодаря мольбам матери. Если новоиспеченный герцог знает о войне, то и его мать тоже.

Когда с угощением было покончено, Кэт подошла к герцогине, радостно улыбнулась и сделала реверанс.

— Леди Йорк, мне так приятно снова видеть вас в нашем кругу.

Герцогиня ответила таким же реверансом и совершенно искренней улыбкой.

— Кэт, — воскликнула она, взяв ее за руки, — какой же ты стала красавицей! Как поживает малыш Гарри? Надеюсь, не слишком проказничает?

— Сложный вопрос. Я оставила его с принцем, так что они могут что угодно учудить. — Это была уловка: Кэт понимала, что герцогиня имела в виду не ее мужа, а сына, но не удержалась, чтобы не взглянуть в ту сторону, где остались Перси и Хэл. Впрочем, их там не оказалось, так что Кэт со смехом снова повернулась к герцогине. — Но, наверное, вы спрашивали о Гарри-младшем?

— Да, — ответила леди Йорк и тоже посмотрела в ту половину зала, где собрались мужчины. Возможно, надеялась увидеть там своего сына.

— Он у меня прелесть, — сказала Кэт и добавила непременную шутку: — Такой послушный, что никто поверить не может, что он сын Перси. Я рассчитываю завтрашний день весь провести с ним. В саду, если погода будет хорошая. — Вообще-то эта мысль только сейчас пришла ей в голову, но показалась удачной. Ей стоило бы видеться с ребенком гораздо чаще. Няньки прекрасно о нем заботятся, и Гарри всегда возвращается к ним с радостью. Но если она станет уделять ему больше внимания, он сильнее привяжется к ней.

Герцогиня медленно повернулась к Кэт и произнесла:

— Дети — это счастье. — Но в ее тоне совсем не чувствовалось уверенности.

Кэт испугалась, что разговор опять свернет на тему повторной беременности. Она взяла герцогиню под руку, вывела из толпы и, понизив голос, спросила:

— Вы что-нибудь слышали об этом Дугласе?

Герцогиня нахмурилась, но не ответила, и Кэт продолжила:

— Я говорю о возможности мятежа. О том, что он может поднять шотландцев против короля Генриха.

— Я сразу поняла, что ты имела в виду, — ответила герцогиня, и из ее голоса в один миг исчезли все теплые интонации. — И я задумалась о том, что мой сын прав, когда говорит, что королю нужно надеть намордник на твоего мальчика. И нет, сейчас я не о младшем.

— Что? — У Кэт забилось сердце, и она невольно впилась пальцами в руку собеседницы. — Раз мой муж рассказывает мне правду, то ему надо рот заткнуть? Как будто я беспомощный ребенок, ничего не понимающий и не имеющий права знать о вещах, способных разрушить мою семью!

Герцогиня отцепила руку Кэт от своего запястья. Ее голос оставался таким же тихим, но в нем звучала несомненная сила:

— В этих делах ты и есть беспомощный ребенок. А твой муж хуже ребенка, потому что он безрассуден. Он не владеет собой.

— Это ваш сын говорит? — со злостью закричала Кэт. Сейчас ее уже не волновало, что люди вокруг могут услышать их спор, ей даже хотелось, чтобы услышали. — Ваш сын? Предавший и Генриха, и покойного Ричарда… — Она попыталась вспомнить, как его называли при прежнем короле. — Любимчик Ричарда? И он еще думает, будто мой муж не владеет собой!

Герцогиня ответила ей совершенно спокойно — в полный голос, но не крича, как Кэт, хотя выступивший на ее щеках румянец и дрожащие руки выдавали волнение:

— Все в этом зале думают, что Перси не владеет собой. Немногие тебе об этом скажут, потому что Перси и Мортимеры сейчас в милости у короля, а моя семья нет. Но когда-нибудь ты или твой Гарри перейдете дорогу человеку, чье неудовольствие обойдется вам гораздо дороже, чем мне.

Кэт отшатнулась, у нее кровь шумела в ушах.

— Я же просто спросила, — пробормотала она и добавила почти жалобно, так что звуки собственного голоса снова всколыхнули ее ярость: — Я же считала вас своей подругой.

— Тогда ты еще глупее, чем я думала, — ответила герцогиня и повернулась к ней спиной.

Впервые в жизни Кэт поняла кое-что о мужчинах и их вечных бросаниях перчаток и вызовах на поединок. Но сейчас она могла лишь посмотреть в горящие любопытством глаза столпившихся вокруг женщин и выпалить:

— Где Перси?

Даже не попытавшись дождаться ответа, она ринулась через зал, не смея оглянуться.

Сначала она заметила Хэла, который вяло ей помахал. Перси снова (или все еще?) стоял с ним рядом. Кэт чмокнула его в щеку и уловила запах спиртного.

— Не пора ли нам домой, милый?

Хэл склонился к ним так неуклюже, что прямо вклинился между ними.

— Ты что, в самом деле поругалась с герцогиней Йоркской и удрала?

— Нет, — вырвалось у Кэт, но, судя по взгляду Хэла, он очень хотел, чтобы все было именно так, (да и в любом случае он сам все видел), так что она расправила плечи и гордо продолжила: — Да. Я назвала ее сына проклятым предателем.

— Так и есть, — согласился с ней Перси. — Я же видел все собственными глазами. Я был на аудиенции у Болингброка… то есть у короля… когда ворвался старина Омерль с безумным видом, начал нести какой-то вздор о сообщниках и вымаливать прощение.

Люди вокруг стали поворачивать головы в его сторону. Йорка рядом не было, но здесь мог оказаться кто-то из его друзей, и обычно именно такие разговоры заканчиваются бросанием перчаток. Кэт не сомневалась, что ее муж не лжет ни единым словом, но дело ведь не в этом.

— И после всего, что я услышал там…

Кэт выкрутила ему руку, чтобы заставить замолчать.

— А еще она сказала, что ты слишком много болтаешь и что на тебя нужно надеть намордник.

Внезапно Хэла скрутил приступ кашля, но долго притворяться он не смог и скоро уже ржал в голос.

Перси высвободил руку, потряс ею и окинул злобным взглядом Кэт, Хэла и всю толпу придворных.

— Я все здесь ненавижу!

— Мне кажется, это объединяет нас троих, — заметил Хэл.

— А я не испытываю ненависти ко двору, — возразила Кэт. — Как можно? Я же больше нигде не бываю.

— Тем более. Я уже выразил свою преданность королю и его сокровищнице. Теперь я более чем готов уехать, и в моей карете хватит места еще для двоих. Присоединитесь ко мне?

— Мы поедем в Истчип? — воскликнула Кэт и с удивлением обнаружила, что ее сердце забилось быстрее.

— Что бы обо мне ни говорили, Кэт, на самом деле я живу не в таверне. У меня есть собственный дом. И даже вполне приличный.

Перси пожал плечами и посмотрел на нее.

— Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Уверен, никто даже и не заметит.

— О нет, заметят все, — протянул Хэл. — Но небольшой скандал — это щепотка перца, которая пойдет на пользу твоей репутации.

Он тоже посмотрел на Кэт, и она поняла, что решение остается за ней.

— Поехали! — заявила она, снова удивившись неожиданному приливу чувств, и ткнула Перси локтем. — Кто знает? Может, нам с тобой удастся наставить блудного принца на путь истинный, и ты заслужишь этим свое герцогство.

Перси обнял ее за плечи и признался как-то слишком уж откровенно:

— Вообще-то, я надеялся провести сегодняшний вечер с женой.

Хэл буркнул что-то вроде:

— Как будто тебе что-то помешает.

Кэт решила не задумываться о том, что он имеет в виду.

Когда они шли к карете, стало ясно, что Перси уже в стельку пьян, хотя Хэл, помогавший залезать внутрь им обоим, держался на ногах как-то подозрительно уверенно.

— Почему ты пьянее, чем он? — спросила Кэт у мужа. А потом, решив, что допрашивать нужно виновного, перегнулась через Перси и обратилась к Хэлу: — Почему он пьянее, чем ты? И не надо пожимать плечами, у тебя все на лице написано. — При этом ей даже в голову не пришло поинтересоваться, а зачем принцу вообще было пить с Перси или с чего это вдруг он воспылал к ее мужу дружеской привязанностью. Может, ему просто было скучно. Чем еще могут заниматься мужчины, когда не тратят свое время на подготовку к войне?

— Слушай, Кэт, — Перси обхватил ее рукой за шею. — Хэл наливал мне выпить, и признаюсь, я пропустил пару кубков. Но как ты можешь на меня обижаться? Неужели тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я вошел в этот гадюшник трезвым?

— А как ты можешь обижаться на меня? — добавил Хэл. — Влить ему что-нибудь в рот — это единственный способ заставить его замолчать.

— Я и другие способы знаю, — засмеялась Кэт и поцеловала Перси, а он с готовностью ответил на поцелуй. От него сильно пахло виски, и в процессе он засунул руку ей в корсаж чуть ли не по локоть.

Когда Кэт подняла голову, Хэл смотрел на них во все глаза.

— Может, мне тоже стоило попробовать, — сказал он.

— Если хочешь… — Почувствовав себя внезапно опьяневшей (от дыхания Перси, не иначе), она снова перегнулась через мужа и торопливо чмокнула Хэла в губы. Грудь Перси под ней затряслась от смеха.

— Он не то имел в виду, — выдохнул Перси. — Не тебя.

— Ой. — Кэт выпрямилась и вот уже во второй раз за вечер вспомнила слухи о Ричарде и Омерле. — Ой. Ну ладно. Тогда не буду вам мешать.

Перси взглянул на нее и, то ли решив воспользоваться ее разрешением, то ли потому что спьяну ему было все равно, потянулся к Хэлу и поцеловал его. Не торопливо чмокнул, как Кэт, а поцеловал по-настоящему. Его рука все еще сжимала ее грудь, пальцы теребили сосок. Очень странное ощущение. Конечно, Кэт знала, что Перси целовался с другими женщинами: в юности наверняка, да скорее всего, и после женитьбы тоже, в долгие месяцы их разлук, но это было что-то новое. Наверное, она оказалась наивнее, чем о себе думала, но дальше оставаться наивной не собиралась.

Прервав поцелуй, оба взглянули на нее. Зеленые глаза Хэла вспыхнули, и он сказал:

— Бедная Кэт. Не чувствуй себя одинокой.

Кэт рассмеялась, а потом поцеловала его сама. Ей никогда еще не приходилось целоваться с кем-то, кроме мужа, и, хотя поцелуй всегда остается поцелуем, ощущение от него было совершенно незнакомым.

— Мы хотели наставить тебя на путь истинный, — прошептала Кэт, оторвавшись от Хэла. — А теперь я позволяю тебе совращать моего мужа.

— Его, что ли, совращать? — Хэл запрокинул голову Перси и чмокнул его в кадык. — Какая странная мысль. Ходили слухи, когда мы были младше, что Перси принуждал своих приятелей совокупляться с ним перед турнирами, потому что то же самое делали Ахилл с Гектором.

— Не с Гектором, — возразил Перси, — а с Патроклом. И я никогда такого не говорил.

Кэт заметила, что первая часть его высказывания противоречит второй, но решила отложить этот вопрос на потом. Чем бы ни занимался ее муж в юности, сейчас ему явно было хорошо.

— С чего это вдруг, — спросил Хэл у Перси, — ты вспоминаешь об уроках греческого только в тех случаях, когда речь идет о драчке или случке?

— Вообще-то, — ответила Кэт, — это единственное, что его волнует. — А потом, наслаждаясь звучанием этих слов, повторила: — Драчка или случка.

Перси провел ладонью по ее горлу и заглянул в глаза:

— Ну а мы сейчас чем занимаемся?

— Далеко еще до твоего дома, Хэл? — спросила Кэт. — А то здесь я из этого платья не вылезу.

Похоже, Хэлу очень хотелось ей возразить, да еще и пару примеров привести из богатого событиями прошлого. Но оказалось, что они почти приехали.

Он практически выволок из кареты их обоих и, бросив кучеру пару приказов, повел во двор.

— Что он подумает? — буркнула Кэт, оглянувшись на кучера.

— Это не худшее, что он здесь видел, — легкомысленно ответил Хэл, а потом выгнул бровь. — Что тебя удивляет? Моя репутация вполне заслуженна. В отличие от репутации твоего мужа. Эй, Перси, сколько людей ты действительно убил голыми руками? До завтрака. За один день.

Говоря это, Хэл возился с замком. Кэт хлопнула его по руке.

— У Перси вовсе не такая репутация! — заявила она, пытаясь притворяться, будто шутит, но ее ужасно расстроило очередное напоминание о войне.

— Было одно утро в Глостершире… — пробормотал Перси.

Кэт повернулась к нему:

— Замолчи! Я не собираюсь выслушивать, как ты будешь защищать свою репутацию убийцы!

— Воин — это не убийца. Я сражался за короля!

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Хэл. — Мы не будем ссориться, и на это есть куча причин. — Он распахнул дверь, взял каждого из четы Перси под локоток и подтолкнул их к входу в дом. — Мы же договорились не драться, вы помните? Мы выбрали другое.

Перси вопросительно уставился на Кэт. Она набрала полную грудь воздуха и кивнула. Он обнял ее за талию, поцеловал, а потом подхватил на руки и перенес через порог.

Следующий час прошел как в тумане — как в очень приятном тумане. Перси уложил ее на кровать, а потом две пары рук раздевали ее, гладили ее груди и ноги. Два рта покрывали поцелуями ее тело. А потом она со смехом смотрела, как эти двое раздевают друг друга, стоя друг к другу вплотную. Они легли рядом с ней (и кто-то оказался под ней, а кто-то сверху), и их руки и ноги переплелись. Кэт не пыталась понять, что это значит для них. Она почти не пыталась понять, что это значит для нее самой, и очень скоро закрыла глаза и не думала больше о том, чьи губы или чьи руки скользят по ее телу, и к члену кого из них прикасается она сама. Кэт перестала думать вообще и, забыв о придворных интригах и шуме, забыв о собственных волнениях из-за поединков и войн, чувствовала такое облегчение, какого не испытывала никогда в жизни.

Остановились они, когда Перси уснул. Удивительно, что он продержался так долго после такого количества выпивки, но Кэт все равно засмеялась и покачала головой, когда они с Хэлом заметили его замедляющееся дыхание.

— Да уж, пришлось постараться, — подытожил принц, — но мы его все-таки утихомирили.

— Ненадолго. Ты даже не представляешь, как он болтает во сне. Обычно со своим конем разговаривает.

— Охотно верю. — Хэл взглянул на нее. — А ты устала?

— Я совершенно обессилена, твое высочество, но все равно спасибо.

— Нет, я не о том… — Хэл указал на дверь соседней комнаты и сделал жест, как будто наполнял стакан. Кэт кивнула. Они торопливо оделись и вышли.

Закрыв за собой дверь спальни, Хэл достал два кубка и бутылку с золотистой жидкостью.

Кэт смотрела, как он наливает, потом взяла у него кубок и осторожно спросила:

— А тебе что-нибудь известно о Шотландии?

Хэл сдвинул брови.

— Это… к северу отсюда, да?

Кэт обмакнула пальцы и брызнула на него.

— Я не шучу. Перси говорит, что Дуглас готовит мятеж, и что будет война, и что ему придется ехать в Шотландию.

С совершенно серьезным видом — впервые за весь этот вечер — Хэл ответил:

— В последнее время меня не так уж часто приглашают на военные советы. Если честно, вовсе перестали приглашать. Но мне это мнение кажется преждевременным.

— О, это хорошо! — Кэт вздохнула с облегчением и сделала глоток. Жидкость оказалась горькой и очень крепкой, но ей удалось не задохнуться. Улыбнувшись, она добавила: — Перси часто опережает события.

— Да, в этом старая леди права. — Хэл со смехом провел пальцем по краю кубка. — Надеть на Хотспура ошейник! Надо Пойнсу рассказать, он обхохочется.

— Это не смешно!

Хэл вскинул голову.

— Я серьезно, — продолжила Кэт. — Они не должны говорить так о Перси. Они же не шепчутся об этом у нас за спиной?

— Герцогиня Йоркская сказала тебе это в лицо. Так что, как ты думаешь, они говорят за вашими спинами?

— Перси не создан для придворной жизни. Он чувствует себя униженным из-за того, что ему приходится столько времени проводить с лицемерами.

— А такое количество аквавита*, как сегодня, вредит его печени.

— Тебе ли рассуждать о пьянстве. — Кэт стиснула ножку кубка, внезапно вспомнив, с каким проворством Хэл влезал в карету. Она шагнула ближе, и пристальный взгляд на его лицо подтвердил ее подозрения. — Да ты же совершенно трезв! И был таким весь вечер.

Хэл пожал плечами и очень точно передразнил Перси:

— Неужели тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я вошел в этот гадюшник пьяным?

Кэт дала ему пощечину.

— Ой! — Хэл уставился на нее. — За что?

— Что это еще за игры? Или ты так отчаянно хотел затащить его в постель?

— Нет. — Хэл бросил взгляд в сторону двери спальни. — Это… ну, в общем, не главное. Всего лишь развлечение. И ты наверняка согласишься…

— Да, развлечение удалось, — рявкнула Кэт, раздраженная тем, что это была правда. — Но дело не в этом. Ты притворился беззаботным пьяницей, чтобы чего-то добиться от Перси, и если это не информация, потому что, я уверена, у тебя есть источники получше, и не постель, потому что это «не главное»…

— А слово «дружба» тебя не убедит?

— Не убедит, потому что ты терпеть его не можешь.

— На самом деле он мне нравится. — Его взгляд снова метнулся к двери и обратно. — И меня даже немного удивило, что он нравится тебе.

— Он же мой муж!

Хэл засмеялся.

— А Генрих Болингброк — мой отец, но если бы меня похитили сарацинские пираты и выпустили мне кишки, он бы нашел способ сделать их пэрами Англии. Если ты замужем за человеком, это еще не значит, что ты его любишь.

— Люблю.

— Сегодня я это увидел. Я ошибался. Мне не следовало говорить о нем плохо.

— В этом я с тобой согласна. И как жена Гарри Перси и женщина, которая его любит, я хочу знать, какого дьявола тебе от него нужно.

Хэл налил себе еще и, опустив голову на спинку кресла, уставился в потолок.

— Мой отец потому и стал королем, что его поддерживало семейство Перси, а у покойного Ричарда такой поддержки не было. Я подумывал о том, чтоб завести своего собственного Перси. Это гораздо лучше, чем враждовать с ним, а придворные сплетники делают все возможное, чтобы мы стали врагами.

— И помогло? Теперь мы друзья? — Не дождавшись ответа, Кэт шагнула к нему. — Нет, — сказала она. — Мы не стали друзьями. Потому что тебе нужны или друзья-хитрецы, умеющие молчать о твоих делишках, или друзья-ничтожества, на болтовню которых никто не обратит внимания. Так что ты получил свое развлечение, но оно никогда больше не повторится.

— Это же… — Хэл засмеялся и взглянул на нее снизу вверх. — А знаешь, это правда. Мне нечего тебе возразить. И ты уверена, что не знакома с Фальстафом? Он… его можно назвать ничтожеством. Впрочем, неважно. Кэт, я скажу тебе откровенно. Если бы я был женщиной, любящей Гарри Перси, я сделал бы все возможное, чтобы убрать его как можно дальше от двора.

— Учту на будущее. Может, ты посоветуешь для него подходящую канаву, где он сможет валяться до конца своих дней? И еще парочку падших женщин и спившихся старых рыцарей для компании?

— Я бы мог, — сказал Хэл. — Но это было бы прискорбной растратой его дарований. Будь Перси моим, я бы отправил его на войну. Для этого Господь его и создал.

— А тебя Господь создал судить, на что годятся остальные люди?

— Нет, — сказал Хэл. А потом тихо добавил: — Пока еще нет.

— А когда это время наступит? Когда ты станешь королем, и жизнь моего мужа окажется в твоих руках? Или жизнь моего ребенка? Вспомнишь ли ты эту ночь, и то, как замечательно мы тебя развлекли? Что с нами будет тогда?

— Тогда… Ну, тогда… Время покажет. — Он поднялся на ноги. — Где мой плащ?

— Ты уходишь? Так поздно?

— В самых интересных домах Лондона еще совсем рано, но мои друзья Нед и Джек уже несколько часов пьют за мой счет. И… насколько я знаю твоего мужа, утром он обо всем пожалеет. Так пусть лучше он проснется в твоих объятиях, чем в моих. Я дам распоряжение кучеру, чтобы он отвез вас домой, когда вам будет удобно.

— Значит, с нами ты уже покончил?

— Пока да. — Он положил руку ей на плечо. — Но раз уж ты спросила. Если судьба твоего сына окажется в моих руках, того, что он твой, будет достаточно, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. А может, и того, что он сын Хотспура.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Ну и не надо. Я бы разочаровался в тебе, если бы ты поверила.

Когда дверь закрылась за ним, Кэт посидела еще немного, допила кубок, а потом отправилась спать, чтобы проснуться в объятиях своего мужа.

* * *

 

На следующий день Кэт отправилась с маленьким Гарри на прогулку в дворцовый сад. Солнце светило ярко, и малыш смеялся, ковыляя по дорожке рядом с ней.

Она нашла скамейку и присела, глядя на сына и улавливая знакомые нотки в его голосе, когда он падал и со смехом снова поднимался на ноги.

Очень скоро к ней подошла герцогиня Йоркская и молча села рядом.

— Я надеялась, что вы придете, — сказала Кэт.

— Я надеялась не прийти, — ответила герцогиня. — Но раз уж ты принадлежишь к семейству Перси и к семейству Мортимеров, я решила, что не стоит отвергать такую влиятельную подругу, даже ее не выслушав.

— Простите, — обратилась к ней Кэт. — Мне так жаль, что мы обе вчера встали не с той ноги. Я высказалась очень необдуманно о вашем сыне. Я сильно расстроилась из-за того, что мне не с кем было поговорить, и, боюсь, слишком всерьез восприняла пустую сплетню об Омерле, и…

— Это правда.

— Что? — Кэт изумленно умолкла.

— Какую бы сплетню ты ни услышала, я более чем уверена, что правда намного хуже. И я не могу ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты всего лишь повторила всем известный факт. Но с другой стороны, ты узнала правду о том, что известно людям о твоем муже, и я думаю, это знание пойдет тебе на пользу.

— Да, Перси много болтает. — Впрочем, по мнению Кэт, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с предательством и уж тем более… что ж, после прошлой ночи ей, наверное, придется пересмотреть отношение ко второму предполагаемому греху герцога.

— Я согласна, что излишняя говорливость — не грех. И все же… Твой Хотспур говорит гораздо больше и гораздо быстрее, чем успевает подумать. Я считала тебя гораздо умнее, чем он, но услышав, как ты усугубляешь его ошибку, повторяя скороспелое мнение…

— Значит, в этой истории с Дугласом есть хоть толика правды?

— Толика правды есть во многих историях. Перси слышит только ту правду, которая его устраивает, и это правда о возможности войны. Но если бы Болингброк считал войну неизбежной, он не встречался бы с Дугласом. И войны могло бы вовсе не быть, если бы твой муж пытался поддерживать свою давнюю дружбу с Дугласом с тем же усердием, с каким вчера напивался с принцем.

— Вы говорите о дипломатии? И вы серьезно думаете, что мой Гарри смог бы предотвратить войну?

Герцогиня покачала головой.

— Если бы был другим человеком, то может, и смог бы. Но, как выяснилось, лучший способ использовать твоего мужа в дипломатических целях — это держать его от дипломатии как можно дальше. Я почти уверена, что на поле боя он в большей безопасности, чем при дворе.

— Не вы одна так считаете, — сказала Кэт, вспомнив о Хэле. — Но это же несправедливо! Он мой муж, и я хочу…

— Чего ты хочешь, Кэт? Чтобы он мог спать с тобой по ночам или чтобы остался в живых?

— А я обязана выбирать?

Вместо ответа герцогиня посмотрела на играющего на лужайке малыша и позвала:

— Гарри! Маленький Перси! Подойди к тете Йорк! — Мальчик подбежал к ней и со смехом уткнулся лицом ей в юбку. — Какой молодец! — Она усадила его на колени и снова повернулась к Кэт: — Зачем ты вышла замуж?

— Я… ну, я думаю… ради союза, конечно. Как вы и сказали — Перси и Мортимеры. Две влиятельных семьи на стороне Болингброка.

Повернув ребенка к ней лицом, герцогиня сказала:

— Вот твой союз. Здесь сидит твое будущее и сокровище, которое ты сможешь приумножать. Это твое. А на долю Перси остается завоевание славы. Но сейчас все королевство знает, что слава Гарри Хотспура — это слава разжигателя войны.

Кэт сглотнула.

— А что, если я вышла замуж по любви?

— В таком случае вот твоя любовь.

— Нет! — Гарри — очаровательный ребенок, но Кэт на него даже не взглянула. — Вы же знаете, о чем я говорю. Я люблю его.

— Тогда пользуйся каждым мгновением, которое у тебя есть, и делай все, что сможешь. Береги это. И никогда не забывай, что рано или поздно ты его потеряешь, и если это случится достаточно рано, то, может быть, он даже не успеет тебя разочаровать.

— Простите, — пробормотала Кэт. — Я не знала. То есть, наверное, догадывалась, но… Позвольте, я его возьму… — Она подавила желание посмотреть герцогине в глаза и поискать там следы пережитых горестей, публичного и тайного позора. Прижав маленького Гарри к груди, Кэт сказала: — Как же я все это ненавижу!

— Мы не можем изменить мир, в котором живем. И даже мужчины не могут.

— Ну да, — фыркнула Кэт. — Мужчины не меняют этот мир, но он сам очень удачно изменился для Генриха Болингброка и его дурачка-сына.

Герцогиня едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Я бы солгала, если б сказала, что эта мысль не приходила мне в голову. — Взглянув на Кэт, она спросила: — Ты вчера ночью что-нибудь узнала от принца?

— Мы… поговорили, но… Ума не приложу, с чего начать. — Только произнеся эти слова, Кэт поняла, насколько они правдивы. Даже если бы она попыталась объяснить все, что узнала о Хэле, какими словами это можно выразить? «Он трезвее в два раза и умнее в десять раз, чем хочет казаться»? Да пошел он к черту! — Я даже ненавидеть его не могу. Наверное, стоило бы, но не могу. Разве это не смешно?

— Не слишком уж верь королям. Им приходится быть такими, какие они есть. Но, — добавила герцогиня, взъерошив кудряшки маленького Гарри, — не будь слишком суровой к дурачкам-сыновьям. Не ровен час, твой таким же окажется.

Кэт уставилась на нее с изумлением, а потом засмеялась, и вскоре они уже хохотали вдвоем. Вытерев выступившие на глазах слезы, Кэт сказала:

— Вы же своего любите, несмотря ни на что.

— Все, что я делала в жизни, я делала ради него, — ответила герцогиня.

— Спасибо, — сказала Кэт и, уже вставая, повторила: — Спасибо. А теперь мне нужно найти своего дурачка. Нет, я не о младшем. И я совсем не знаю, что мне делать дальше.

— Узнаешь. Узнаешь и сделаешь все, что потребуется.

— Сделаю, — согласилась с ней Кэт. Где-то в глубине души она надеялась, что так оно и будет.

 

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> *) Аквавит (aquavit) — старинный спиртной напиток, скандинавская тминная водка.
> 
>  
> 
> **Примечание от автора:**
> 
>  
> 
> Читая об исторических событиях, лежащих в основе шекспировских пьес, я с большим удивлением узнала, что Генрих V вернул сыну Хотспура титул, хотя и Хотспур, и его отец участвовали в мятежах против Генриха IV. Шекспир сильно изменил возраст персонажей, и реальная история вряд ли может иметь много общего с сюжетом моего фика. Но этот факт навел меня на мысль о том, что у Кэт могли быть какие-то личные отношения с Хэлом и достаточно политической хитрости, чтобы обеспечить своему ребенку благополучное будущее. Так что, хотя в пьесах у Кэт не было хэппи-энда, благодаря этому маленькому свидетельству я верю, что для нее все закончилось хорошо. И мне кажется, со временем она могла превратиться в весьма влиятельного матриарха.


End file.
